Episodes Reviews
Episodes Ranked This page is for Rankings and Reviews on The Super Show Episodes that air'd so far. usually the review is posted a few weeks after an episode air's list of ranks- *'Poor' *'Good' *'Great' *'Awesome' *'SUPER' Season 1 1-"Master Training" = Awesome./'The beginning of a ERA. This episode shows what The Super Show is all about(Mindless Randomness) A Funny preformance by Patrick Nestor III and Alex Nestor. 2-"Were lost" ='Great./ 'The 1st Tyler/Alex episode that starts to explain who they are 3-"Murder shop" ='Great./ Good british voice on patrick, ending is pricless. a very good Patrick/Alex episode 4-"garbage junk "='Good./' The shortest episode really speaks for itself in a short comedy moment for TSS gang in this episode. Funny ending is what's said to be "the only GREAT part of the episode" 5-"Therapy talk"='Great./' "The-rapist" still gets me everytime in this funny episode that shows us the Nestor home, but most likely to be "going up" 6-"Sick Mind (1)"='Good./' Very sick indeed. This is the start of a funny great saga but must start on a "rough hardcore road" This episode has a big Alex moment in antagonisticness 7-"The Sue Life (2)"=SUPER./ Super really explains this well thought out and planned episode. great moment for Patrick as he plays the clueless judge in a case u never thought u would see XD 8-"zippyview"='Good./' Not bad, to a point, feels like a short episode due to a short period of jokes, nice how episodes points fun at far away shots in the news, but lacks total entertainment 9-"cleaning problems"='Poor./' Episode only funny to the shows cast, not to "laugh out loud" for the other viewers. The kids name, "Juny" does have a funny way of saying-"we will use this as a reacurring joke" and that's good enough 10-"The serch for alex (3) "='Awesome!./' The ! means its extra awesome. not SUPER, but its Awesome!. This episodes proves us Alex is smarter than we think, but in the end, Patrick holds the cuffs and brings Alex in(With Tylers help of course). funny, smart and full out awesome! 11-"Back of the west"='Great./' Everyone loves a good old Western movie right? But now TSS gets in on the cowboy spirit with the classic "DRAW" ''In wich they actually "draw" something. great episode 12-"The Bruce project"='Great./''' Who can forget the film "The Blaire Witch Project"? not bad. This episode shows us its ok to make fun of people as long as its in a movie. Really funny moment with "Old man bruce!" and great running, wich is what i call lying 13-"table talk"='Awesome./' "Well were doing it now!" sums up the episode, but in a good way 14-"money boys "='Good./' Basically the same ending for (Sick Mind(1)) but ends in a funny little twist, i liked it 15-".300"='Good./' If you think it being the longest episode and it being the BEST, you are wrong. even though it has its little funny moments, it fails to bring the entertainment it should bring 16-"clothes for good"='Good./' Better than money boys and garbage dump, but in the "not as good" section with sick mind(1), but this episode gives a good sense of repeating comedy that will stay funny till it gets out of hand 17-"Alex's Prison Break(4)"='Awesome./ '''Wonderful way to end the season on the 4th part of a saga that still will continue on into the 2nd season. This episode Proves that Alex does not have to be smart to escape from patrick when he does the typical dumb thing. Great episode and awesome ending Season Rank-- Awesome! Looking foward to season 2! Season 2 18-"Mask'd Alex(5) "='Great/ very great season premeire. comedy was great and loved how alex ended his adventure. looking foward to the new saga coming up this episode gets a '''8.5 out of 10 19-"The Brothers " ='Good'/ A pretty funny episode, shorter than expected. but had a great plot(Tyler throwing something at Alex) very good. This episode gets a 7.5 out of 10 20-"Super Skits "='GOOD / '''Almost like a couple of very short episodes in 1. some were pretty funny and some were not bad. '''7.8 out of 10' 21- " Water Squirting..Thingy...Majiggy "='Great '/ Pretty funny episode. Nice to see Alex be a protaganist for a change. the chase/puns scene was funny and the ending was great. This episode gets a 8.3 out of 10 22- " Tough Luck "='GOOD / '''A nice tyler/Alex episode that reminds us its fun to see one thing happen cause of another. nice ending reminds us the fun of season 1 with the sue life. episode had more than expected but had a fun time watching it. this episode gets a '''8 out of 10' 23- " AddictingBook "- Awesome / '''Poor with the rating 3 thumbs up 2 thumbs down. but the views are the most since episode 19. This was the first episode to have an A story and B story which gave us a good story for Patrick for future facebook related episodes and gave us a great reason for Alex to get revenge on Tyler again. It was nice to see Ty and Alex get along but we knew it would not last, but now we can look foward to A Nightmare on Hunter Lane and this episode had great moments and the best was the intervention scene with Pat and Zachery the new character This episode gets a '''9.5 out of 10 24-" A Nightmare on Hunter Lane "-'GREAT / '''Not as epic as i expected, but a very nice way to start a new saga, I love how it refrences the Nightmare on elm street films. Alex did a great job as a evil random villian. Patrick did great with another theropy scene. in the end..'8.5 out of 10'. nice job﻿ 25-" Super Skits 2 "-""GOOD"" / The 2nd super skits episode hits the youtube screen with more skits then the first,some very funny some,just there. the views are not that much,13 views since july 22nd. but the reactions are good. in the end...'8 out of 10''' 26-" Lets Play! "-GOOD / this was a uh..interesting episode. one o never expected yet knew pat would do one day. We have another apperance from Zachery, and they both..plau video games.."its supposed to be boring" patrick says. "making fun of the ""lets play"" videos on youtube, i always wanted to do tht" so in the end.. 8 out of 10 27-" .300 the sequal "-GREAT / Fantastic 2nd part of the .300 episode. Love how it continues the adventures of our .300 characters. the Anmaretios character was new and funny. Nicholas returned also! this episode was very funny with a great anti-climactic ending. this episode gets a 9 out of 10! 28- " Table Talk Season Tew "-'GOOD / '''A pretty funny beginning to a not so epic episode. this one replaced a season 3 pat and bens excellent adventure but this episode gave out good and nice info on the sets and episodes. Not much to say did a little poor with the views but nice job. episode gets a '''7 out of 10' 29-" Attack of the Killer Ladders "- Awesome / With a scary begining of Attack Of The Killer Ladders it turned out real good. It had 70 views and thats good to us! Everyone loved Tylers...SCREAM! One of the favorite parts was when Alex asked "Whats a coma?" Episode gets 9 out of 10 30- '''Reality Reloaded- '''Super / '''Season 2 ends with a very funny BANG! Tyler and the rest of the dream team(Pat and new character Thomas) they try to find a special key to get inside the evil leaders house! But suspicions arise when Tyler finds out Alex isnt the leader but its actually!...(Spoiler!! watch the episode) But this was an amazing episode. ful of laughs, action and "drama". the best parts were Tylers training montage(cleaning the house), and patricks flashback to TSS episode #21 with the twilight scene. this tells me the cast worked hard to make this episode happen and it was a amazing episode. Episode gets '''10 out of 10! Season Rank-- Awesome! some were poor but 90% of the season was pur funny epicness! cant wait for season 3! Season 3 31- Super Skits 3 (SUPER) / Season 3 started with a BANG! the 3rd instalment of the Super Skits series had so many funny moments it becomes an instant classic! from Patrick appering out of nowhere, the sarcasm, the Explosion game show and more have made Super Skits 3 one of the BEST episodes of TSS! Everyone was in their A game and this is the 2nd episode EVERY character was in an episode. Good Job Super Show Crew! can't wait to see the rest of Season 3! Episode gets a 10 out of 10 32- 'Trading Places ('Awesome) / Another fantastic episode for Season 3. Both Alex and Tyler switch bodies in order to walk in eachothers shoes, and they have fun with it! great storyline very old sitcom like and had a great endign when they become enemies AGAIN! this episode gets a 9 out of 10 33- 'Dog Gone ('Awesome) / This was the episode TSS needed for the 2 year anniversary. a story about the Nestors dog missing? and the 3 brothhers try to find her, the episode was supposed to have more scenes but it had a great plot and great jokes. this is the true sitcom episode and it deserves to be praised this episode gets a 10 out of 10 34- 'Lets Play! 2 ('Great)/ The 2nd episode where Pat and Zach just play video games. Pretty much it. Funny jokes, much better then the 1st Lets Play. But pretty normal and goofy jokes. 7.5 out of 10 35- 'Psycho! ('SUPER)/ The longest episode of the show(so far). The Nestors mother goes crazy so the trio try and save her. very very funny moments and felt like a mini movie. all the characters had funny as hell moments and great lines and actions. Best episode of Season 3. 10 out of 10 36- 'Crashed and Found ('Awesome)/ Zach's 1st MAIN character episode. and WOW. great job! He loses his favorite vuideo game and decidwes to go back to pats house to find it. meanwhile Tyler and Alex fight over a toy(classic) both Plots went very well togetehr even if they were seperate. The small refences to past episodes are fantastic, the jokes work well and the emotion is funny and right. the twist in the end is great and you will all NEED to see it. 10 out of 10 37- 'Super Skits 4 ('Awesome)/ Fantastic skit episode and great intro for the 2 new guys steven and pat. these guys are also funny as hell. the skits were nice, there were so many more of them! 10 out of 10 38- 'Lets Play! 3 ('Great) The finale episode of Seaosn 3(enexpectidly) More funny as hell jokes than the 2nd and 1st one. Mario Kart for wii is na good new twist(note: after this Pat gave Zach the idea to make his own youtube show) 8 out of 10 Season Rank- Awesome While cut short, amazing season. the episodes are WAAY longer and are epic in everyway. Seaosn 4 here we come!